In The Rain
by Liliana-chan
Summary: The aftermath of the barricades brought on several obstacles for the survivors. Will their paths cross once more? Will they be troubled by the people's sight on them? Will they get over the circumstances they are in? Marius/Cosette; Grantaire/Azelma; Enjolras/Éponine ! Rated for explicit mature scenes and violence !
1. The Pavement Shines Like Silver

**In The Rain: ****The Pavement Shines Like Silver  
****Rating:  M (explicit abuse, violence)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Les Misérables**

* * *

_But I won't follow you  
into the rabbit hole  
I said I would but then I saw  
your shivered bones  
They did not want me to  
(~Terrible Love by Birdy~)_

* * *

Éponine ran through the shadows of the street. She had just brought Marius' letter to Cosette. Or rather her father. The man had not let her in to give the blonde the letter. She did not know if Monsieur Fauchlevant remembered her from when he got Cosette. She did not even know if the man had seen her hiding in the shadows of the inn.

She had wanted to stand in front of Cosette. To apologize for treating her badly as a child. But on the other hand would the blonde remember her at all? Would the blonde send her away?

She was so deep into her thoughts about that she had dropped her defense. Suddenly she was pulled into a dark alleyway and into strong arms. The smell of alcohol dirt and blood invaded her nostrils and she knew better than to scream.

"'Parnasse let go of me.", she mumbled, rolling her eyes in annoyance. "I need to be somewhere.", she demanded more forcing after he had not let go and not reacted to her at all. "Sorry 'Ponine, can't do that. I've got a message for you. I made a deal with you father. I'm sure that'll be good news for you.", he smirked evilly and Éponine furrowed her brows in confusion and annoyance. With a nod she urged him to go on. She needed to get back to the Musain. Marius and Gavroche needed her help. She had to protect them. If anything ever happened to them-

"You're allowed back into the Patron Minette. But not as the boss' daughter. He says you'll be disinherited-" At this Éponine scoffed. What did her father own to inherit her any ways? "But guess what, he'll accept you as my wife.", Montparnasse smirked. Éponine looked at him with a raised brow "Why would I want to marry you?", she asked impatient. "Because I can take care of you, and you won't get anyone better than me anyways."

That hurt. She knew she was not good enough for Marius or any student for that matter. But that hoping and wishing could hurt so much... It killed her inside to become aware of that. But that did not mean she would just give in to him like that. "I'd rather die alone than marry you.", she spat at him. The insane grin that made it's way into Montparnasse's face did scare her a bit.

And suddenly the familiar feeling of metal against her throat was there. "If you want to get out of this alleyway alive and help your bourgeois boys in their want-to-be revolution you come with me and marry me.", he whispered into her ear. She was trapped. He knew that he valued her life over anything else. For her life was a sign of strength. He also knew that she the years on the street had taught her to keep what cherished safe.  
"Alright. But you'll let me go to them right after.

Annoyed and impatient she let herself be dragged with him. She was still contemplating, whether that was a good idea. She searched for flight chances but could not find any. He must have purposely chosen the path so she could not escape him. Montparnasse tried to talk to her, but was ignored. The way seemed endless to her and once they had finally reached a dirty destroyed building that must have been a church once before turned into a ruin by street fights and the weather.

Inside she came face to face with the Patron Minette. Éponine felt like throwing up when she saw her sister. Azelma was beaten blue and green, and Éponine had the feeling it was her fault. Her father and his gang must have let out their rage against the younger of the sisters, after Éponine had run.

The wedding ceremony, if you could call it that at all, did fortunately did not take long. Instead of reading passages from the bible, singing beautiful songs, and exchanging poetic vows, like Éponine had always imagined it, the group of thieves stood in front of the man, who did not really look like a priest to Éponine. The priest just asked them whether the two wanted to marry each other and then proclaimed them as husband and wife. Montparnasse then pressed his lips on Éponine's and ignored her struggling.

"Can I go now?", she asked once Montparnasse let go of her. "What does she mean Montparnasse?", Thénardier asked the younger member of his gang. "Oh nothing, just a little something I promised her. She should know that she can't trust me.", Montparnasse laughed and Éponine turned around "'Parnasse let me go.", she demanded and after her father nodded at his gang members they all took her hands to keep her still.

"You're forgetting a vital part of a wedding, dear Éponine. Don't deny him his wedding night because of the bourgeois out there.", her father asked and Éponine felt her eyes widen. The began to struggle even harder. "Let me go! Damn it Montparnasse you bastard!", she screeched and her 'husband' only smirked. Before she could grasp what was happening, the men had let go of her. A scream sounded through the ruin, the 'priest' had left them alone. The men had taken hold of Azelma, and Thénardier stood dragged a knife across the younger girl's stomach. "Stop it you'll kill her!", Éponine screamed at him. She scrambled to her feet and lunged at her father.

She was held back by Montparnasse who had pulled her back again. Once more she felt like throwing up, when she felt his excitement against her back. That sick bastard was turned on by this? "You'd rather switch places with her?", he whispered into her ear, his hot breath sending cold shivers down her back. "Let her go. Send her away. I'll- I'll... I'll go with you.", she whispered and Montparnasse's dirty grin grew.

When Azelma was shooed away, Éponine could not meet her eyes. The Patron Minette then dissolved into the night as well, after telling them to have fun. Ashamed, and defeated she looked at her feet the whole time. Had she not sworn herself that she would never become like this. A helpless wife of a thug.

She stopped the tears and the bile that arose in her throat when his dirty fingers ripped her clothes of her, before he shed his own clothing. He pulled her close to him and began to touch her. He began groping her underdeveloped breasts descending downwards. Éponine kept still. With his one hand he took hers and put his erect penis into her hand, advising her to move it in a rhythmical manner. She followed his orders and did not fight him when he stopped her not much later. He started to attack her neck with his lips and pushed her on his dirty bed. With his hands he forced open her thighs that she had closed in the need to protect herself. Then he forced himself inside her. She bit her lips to muffle her pained scream. The taste of blood invaded her mouth and the tears were filling her eyes, as he pushed himself into her again and again. It felt like he was ripping her apart. She forced her eyes shut and endured it until he groaned and collapsed on top of her. His fluids spurted into her body.

* * *

**So this is the first chapter. I hope I did not scare any of you away with the last part. If you're here for only romance then I'd advise you to stick with me for a while. It might not come in the next chapters, but it will be there in the end.  
~Liliana-chan**


	2. Getting Lost

**In The Rain:**** Getting Lost  
****Disclaimer:  I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

_Every step I'm taking  
Every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction  
My faith is shaking  
But I, I gotta keep trying  
Gotta keep my head held high  
(~The Climb Miley Cyrus~)_

* * *

Éponine awoke with a start. The memories of the night haunting her. Remembering what Montparnasse had done with her let the bile raise. She hates- no despised him even. He had lied to her, forced himself on her, and kept her from her friends who needed her. Realization dawned upon her and she turned to her right, where she felt another person's presence. Montparnasse lay there on his stomach, the blanket covering his naked behind.

Quickly and cautiously Éponine stood up from the bed. She did not want to wake Montparnasse up. She was still adjusting her belt when she stepped out to the street. It was raining, and Éponine regretted forgetting her hat inside. But she could not turn around. What if Montparnasse woke up, while she was inside? What if he stopped her? She could not risk it. She could not risk staying away from the Musain because she had forgotten her hat.

She had no idea what time it was. But it had to be rather early in the morning. The streets of Paris were abandoned. Since she had to walk through the whole city, she experienced how the streets slowly got busier and busier. Those who knew her father did their best to step away from her. The did not yet know that her father had abandoned her. Those bourgeois people looked at her with disgust. Éponine had to bite down the anger when she watched a blonde bourgeois, who was at least ten years older than her, drop a dry piece of bread. When a young boy hurried to get it for his sister and himself, the bourgeois would have hit him, of Éponine had not interfered.

She jumped in front of the boy getting hit. It was not a particularly hard blow she got, but that could be because she had experienced worse. She growled at the blonde man, and he just snorted and turned away. The young boy, who introduced himself as Léon, thanked his savior loudly and jumped back into the shadows. The boy reminded her so much of Gavroche. A small cheerful boy, who cared only for those closest to him, who was able to get himself out of most situations.

She sped up to get to the Musain. For her brother. After finally reaching the street that led to the cafe, Éponine halted. The barricade was destroyed. How could that have happened? Panic arose inside her. What if Marius had not made it out alive? What if Gavroche...

She walked towards the cafe, when suddenly she was held back by a broad police man. "You can't go in there, girl.", he snorted. "You won't disgrace the corpses you filthy street rat." Éponine ignored his comment, for her eyes were fixed on the floor. The street was red. Blood red. The rain thinned the color and the metallic smell a little. She looked up at the police man. Her voice trembled "Corpses? Did the students...", she could not end her sentence. "Yeah they failed. Got what they deserved, if you ask me.", Éponine stopped herself from hitting the man. "They were fighting for a good cause.", she bit out. The police officer rolled his eyes "But was it the right one? Now what's your business here? Was one of them your lovers? You thought you could snatch money from him and leave your man for him?", he snorted at Éponine.

Éponine chose to ignore the comment, being too familiar with each of them, to care any more. "I'm looking for my brother. He always hung around here, but my husband did not let me go yesterday to look for him. He was scared I got involved in something dangerous. Can I please take a look, if he's there?", she asked, the lie coming off her lips without a bat of her lashes. She was just so much used to tell lies.

"I''m sorry, for jumping to such quick conclusions, I just assumed...", the police officer asked and Éponine turned on her false smile "Don't worry, we don't have it easy, I know how it looks. You're just lucky my husband isn't here, or he would not have been happy about your assumptions." The police man let her through and she hurried inside.

Her heart pounded in her ears as she stepped inside, silently praying not to find many of them there. Of course she had met them all because she loved Marius, but she also spend times with the students.

She would never forget Joly, who always tried to give her food so she would not be so sickly thin;  
Lesgle, who accidentally spilled his wine on her as he tripped, when they first met; Bahorel who always waved at her lazily;  
Feuilly who literally had forced a fan on her on hot summer evening;  
Jean Prouvaire who often asked her about her love for Marius;  
Coufeyrac who she could always ask about her brother, although her brother decided to deny their parents;  
Combeferre who had often tried to get her to read;  
Grantaire, who would never fail to sit down and joke about the speeches;  
And Enjolras. The fearless leader of the group. She admired him. Not like she admired Marius. But she often found herself wondering, if it had not been for Marius, would she have fallen for Enjolras instead?

Taking a last breath she opened the door to the Musain hesitatingly. Gathering all her courage she stepped in. The air was suffocatingly, it smelled of wine, old wood, like always, but mixed with sweat and blood. Her hands trembled when she looked at the students one after another. She was relieved and puzzled by three of the students missing. Grantaire, Enjolras and Marius.  
However she could not ponder on this, because suddenly her heart stopped, and her whole world collided. Lined, next to all the students, next to all his heroes was her brother.

_Gavroche was dead._

* * *

**Okay about the song above. I'm not really a big fan of Miley Cyrus, but something in the lyrics of this particular song just struck with me. I felt it fitting for this chapter and the way I want to portray Éponine.**  
**Guest- Thank you for the review. I'm glad that you liked it.**  
**~Liliana-chan**


	3. Curtains of Rain All Appear

**In The Rain:**** Curtains of Rain All Appear  
****Disclaimer: I do not own Les Misérables.**

_Curtains of rain all appear  
Watching the skirt of the day you disappeared  
Caught like a wheel in a groove  
Cranking it big but it don't want to move  
(~Count me In ~ Early Winters~)_

Éponine could not remember, how she had gotten away from the Musain, she only knew, that she had sank down, next to Gavroche, and all the weight that had been on her broke down on her. It was her fault that her little brother, was laying on the stone floor, dead. She was his bigger sister, she was supposed to protect him, she had failed. And she had failed because she had trusted Montparnasse. A lesson she should have learned long ago.

She was not one to easily cry and shed tears, but there are certain moments where it was just all too much. And this was one of those moments.

The following weeks passed in a gray haze. Without rebelling she helped the Patron Minette, actually earning back the trust from her father, not that she wanted that. She helped rob a mansion in a better off part of Paris. She watched as her _husband_ shot a boy in Gavroche's age, because he was in the way. She watched the mother of the child weep once she had found her son. Éponine watched, but felt nothing. No remorse, no hatred for Montparnasse, no hate for herself for not stopping him. No grief for the boy, that looked like a well-fed version of her brother.

She stood by and watched as Montparnasse robbed and beat a homeless man in an alleyway. If his angular face had been fuller, he would have reminded Éponine of someone. But again she did not care. She did not care that Montparnasse stole him the last piece of bread he had kept for himself, they had watched him giving the rest to a woman with a newly born baby, looking just as ragged as he did. Éponine could not bring herself to care. She could not bring herself to try to think of who he reminded her of.

Éponine allowed Montparnasse to take advantage of her, she did not struggle against his touches, his kisses. She just let him do what he wanted with her. He did not hit her, when she behaved as he called it. He could have hit her, for all she cared, it was not like she felt anything at all.

If she would be able to feel, she would probably have been grateful for Montparnasse's possessiveness. It saved her from having to sell herself on the streets, like so many women, or girls. If he had demanded him, she felt so numb, that she would have done it without rebelling.

One time, after a robbery of the Patron Minette had not gone so well, she was in the only dirty bar that let the thugs in. Her father and her husband drank upon their failing. They drank from late evening until they were totally sloshed in the early hours of the morning. Éponine sat with them at the table, and ignored Montparnasse's hand traveling up and down her inner thigh. Wearing a stony expression, she was not surprised, when suddenly Montparnasse turned to her and blamed her for the failing robbery.

The back of his hand hit the side of her face, and she looked up at him, not understanding what he had done. Her not reacting, made him even wilder, and her father began to help him. Together they hit her again and again. When they finally stopped, and left the bar, she was laying on the floor. Her stomach hurt from the kicks her father had aimed there, on of her arm was either sprained or broken, her lip had opened, and there were scratch marks on her right cheek.

When she felt a tear running down her hurt cheek, after a month of numbness and gray, the world turned to color again. She felt emotions again. She felt hurt, betrayal, frustration, pain, grief.  
How she wished for the numbness.

**Hello my dear, few readers. I'm back. The apprenticeship is over and I can't believe I'm out of the theater again haha. The other side of a production (director and so on) really is hard. But it was still a great experience.**

**Guest****- Thanks for the review :), I'm glad that you liked it.**

**~Liliana-chan**


	4. I Couldn't Protect You

**In The Rain:**** I Couldn't Protect You  
****Disclaimer: I do not own Les Misérables.**

* * *

_Tell me I'm strong,  
Tell me I'm weak  
tell me I' never  
ever bend.  
Tell me I'm fire,  
Tell me I'm cold,  
Cold oh, I tell myself over  
over and over again  
(All The World ~ Correatown)_

* * *

When she reached the small dirty apartment she shared with Montparnasse, the tears were still streaming down her face. Thankfully she noticed that Montparnasse was soundly asleep, sprawled out on the dirty bed sheets. Silently she put off her dress, only clad in her linen chemise and lay down as far away from Montparnasse, as possible.  
It did not take long for her to fall asleep.

"'Ponine!", she heard a boyish voice call after her in her dream. She was in an intact Musain, still in her boy disguise. She turned to the voice and could not trust her eyes. There standing in front of her was no one else but Gavroche. She wanted to say something to him, but she was speechless.

The small boy wore a scowl on his face and began to taunt his sister "I'm disappointed in you,'Ponine! You're letting yourself down so easily. That's not my sister. You need to defend yourself. Don't let yourself be pulled down by that bastard Montparnasse. My sister Éponine isn't like that!

"My sister is one of the bravest people I've ever met. She was the person who put herself in the line of our parents' rage to defend me and Azelma. My sister helped others selflessly, not caring if she was hurt in the process. My sister stood up for herself, and most importantly for her friends. And now she's gone. I want to know why? Where has she gone?", he asked, and Éponine gulped.

"She died along with you.", she answered and Gavroche rolled his eyes. "So just because some foolish boys, who decided to fight for a cause died-", Éponine interrupted him "That's not it 'Vroche! You died because I dumbly trusted one person who I should not have trusted. You died because I wasn't there to protect you! You died because I was not able to protect what is important to me. Because I was not strong enough!", she yelled at her brother, unaware of the tears streaming down her face.

Suddenly there were two small arms around her middle, and her brother embraced her. Éponine sank down to her knees and hugged him back. "'Vroche, do you remember all the things, I promised you we'd do one day? We can never become rich and buy whatever we want. You can never walk me down the aisle, like you promised after I read you that fairy tale. You can never fall in love, never marry, never have children who you can offer a better life to.", she sobbed into Gavroche's unruly curls.

"I know, 'Ponine. But just think of what I died for. What we died for. 'Ponine, we're martyrs. We had to die to make a difference, to show the people who were not ready yet, what was wrong in the country. I'm proud to be seen like that Éponine. I'll be with you your whole life. Carry on with our cause. Show France that something has to be changes.", he thought for a moment and grinned suddenly. "Listen to me, 'Ponine, I'm starting to sound like Enjolras.", he laughed, and Éponine felt a smile coming to her face.

"Éponine, you have to break free from Montparnasse, from our parents, from the Patron Minette.", Gavroche's face was serious again. "I don't know how, Gavroche. Wherever I turn they are. In each shadow one of them is lurking.", she answered. "See, that's what I meant. The 'Ponine I grew up witch, the 'Ponine who practically raised me, due to the inability of our parents, my big sister would never give up before even starting. She would kick, bite, punch her way out of those who try to hold her in a cage. I know you can do it, 'Ponine. You have to carry on with our cause! Do it for us."

Filled with sudden new found strength, Éponine looked at her brother and nodded. "I have to go now, 'Ponine. My time here is up. I have to get back to the others.", he beamed at her and Éponine held him closer "No, 'Vroche, please don't go.", she mumbled. "Éponine make me proud."

The dream around her vanished and she woke up in her bed. It was still night, but she felt so energetic that she practically jumped out of the bed and started to make plans. Montparnasse's snores in the background were unheard.

Her brother had been right. She had to carry on with the cause. She had to do it for all the Amis. She had to break free, find Marius and together they would make the cause important. Like a phoenix it would rise from the ashes. She made plans, scribbled hastily notes on a spare piece of paper. She was grateful, that Enjolras had taught her and her brother to write. He had been right it had come in handy. She did not even have to be afraid of Montparnasse reading this. Her _husband_ could neither read nor write.

She would fight, she would regain her freedom, she would get away from her father and his gang. For Gavroche, for all the Amis, for the cause and most importantly for herself. The world had now become more than just the chaotic whirl of colors it had become the day before. The colors had rearranged themselves into array that made sense again. The blues, the greens, the yellows, the whites, the oranges, the grays, the browns.

The Reds and the Blacks. The cause would not die. And she would make sure of that.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating all this time. When I'm not in university I'm having dancing/acting/singing lessons. I'll try to update each week from now on.**

**Guest-**** Thank you!  
~Liliana-chan**


	5. Freedom

**In The Rain: Freedom  
Disclaimer: I do not own Les Mis.**

* * *

_I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
fighting till the war's won.  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know that you're everything I have?  
And I wanna live, not just survive, tonight.  
(Angel With A Shot Gun ~ The Cab)_

* * *

She had just finished writing a letter to her sister, once again glad that Azelma had gotten a job in a book store. The shop owner had taught Azelma to read, and it was not hard to hide the note this way. She told her sister to get away from the city for a couple of days, somewhere the Patron Minette would not be able to find her. She dropped the note at the book store before she went to get a piece of bread for the Patron Minette. Swiftly she stole the loaf of bread and ducked out of the bakery, before the owner could see what she had done.

On her way back she passed Azelma who nodded at her, notifying her sister that she had gotten her letter and that she was on her way to hiding. Éponine knew Azelma would most likely head to the Elephant, Gavroche had so often claimed as his flat. Éponine did not need to worry about her sister, she knew Azelma would be safe there. Putting up her passive facade she went back to her flat, to see Montparnasse stirring.

"You'll be staying at home today, honey. After what had happened last time the boss doesn't want you with us for the robbery.", he grinned at her wickedly, pressed a sluggish peck on her cheek and left her.

She felt lucky that she intelligently had broken away a piece of the bread for herself, because Montparnasse left with the loaf in his pocket. After swallowing the small piece she had left for herself, she began to prepare what was going to happen when Montparnasse and the rest of the Patron Minette would be back.

She placed two candles on the night stand, and changed into her night dress. Montparnasse thought she still was in her passive mood so it would be unusual for her to be in her dress when he would return. When she heard steps on the stairs outside she counted the doors closing. Hiding her grin quickly she lit the castles before Montparnasse would return. Just like she had planned. All of the Patron Minette were in the building. Éponine and Montparnasse lived on the ground floor of the building, the rest of the Patron Minette lived in the flats above theirs.

Montparnasse threw the door open and declared "I'm back." Éponine bit down a sarcastic remark and looked up from her place on the bed, acting indifferent to the world. "It's such a pity you're so silent, my dear. You will feel so good in a couple of minutes. Now come on your husband wants pleasure.", he grinned nastily, throwing his shirt across the room. And pulling his pants down. A minute later she felt his weight above hers, when he pushed his mouth on hers. She could taste the liquor from his lips. Then he pulled away from her shoving her back into the pillows.

His hands went into her hair and forced it to stay in place, when he pressed his manhood against her closed lips. "Open your mouth, dear.", he ordered and she followed his orders. She felt dirty bobbing her head, but it was part of her plan. She needed him to be out cold later on. "Use your tongue.", Montparnasse ordered and she followed the orders, moving the muscle against his pelvis. He sputtered her name and erupted his fluid inside her mouth. She swallowed all of it, so she would not throw up on him. She had forgotten how dirty she felt doing that.

He ripped her chemise off her and opened her legs with his hand. His dirty hand passing past her sweet spot once. Then he pushed himself inside of her. "That feels good, doesn't it, honey?", he asked and she nodded mutely, like she remembered doing when the world was still gray. He rocked against her grunting her name. He did not last long and soon she felt his manhood spurting inside her. Her husband collapsed on top of her and fell asleep in an instant, snoring into her ear.

Now it was time. She freed her leg from under his weight and kicked one of the candle she had lit onto a staple of old papers. The papers were burning in a hot fire and soon the flames sprung to the fabrics around. She waited a couple of more minutes to make sure the fire was strong enough to burn everything down.

When she was sure the fire was blazing enough she tried to get up. She tried to wiggle herself free from his arms and once she was able to get out, she suddenly was trapped in his arms. She gulped and looked up, afraid the man had woken up. He had not. He had just grabbed for her in his sleep. She tried to push herself away from him. She did not even care if she woke him up. She kicked, bit, hit him, but his grip around her was steady and she could not get out. Panic arose in her chest and she was afraid for her life.

It got harder to breath, it felt like the smoke pressed her lungs together. Tears fell down her cheeks. She could not escape. She would kill herself while trying to free herself, it felt ironic. She willed her eyes to stay open, but her lids fell close. She had thought she would see her brother, her friends, Marius before her death. But all she saw was a blonde angle pulling her towards the clouds before everything turned dark.

* * *

**I know I promised an update yesterday or the day before. But I suffered from Writer's Block. And now I'm sitting in Starbucks, drinking a coffee and coincidentally have my huge laptop with me. I probably got/get this online later, I don't trust Starbucks' Wifi. Yes I was sitting in Starbucks probably blushing to myself while I wrote the lemon part.  
~Liliana-chan**


End file.
